Cloudless Skies
by luckyschoolgirl
Summary: Our interactions with others are part of what shape us. With the introduction of Senju Kaiza, the shinobi world will be shaken to its core. Watch as history changes course to a new direction.
1. Past becomes Present

**Chapter 1: Happenstance**

"Welcome to the home of the Senju, Kaiza-kun," Kame proclaimed proudly as they walked through big gates into what looked to be a moderately large estate.

Naruto looked at it in slight confusion, not remembering it at all from the future. There was a beautiful garden decorating the small courtyard and a dense line of trees surrounded the compound on all sides except for the front where the gates were about ten meters ahead.

They made it to the doors quickly and Naruto was suddenly nervous. He wasn't opposed to meeting new people but if this truly was the home of the Senju, there was a good chance he would eventually be meeting the first and second Hokages. In fact, if Senju Tobirama wasn't out fighting in the war currently, there was a good chance he'd be meeting him today. The First would probably also be coming here after his duties as the leader of the village were finished for the day.

Kame seemed to notice his worry. "Don't be nervous, Kaiza-kun. The Senju are good people. They will accept you as one of their own in no time, I'm sure."

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve. He didn't want to ruin his chances in the past, so he would embrace them. There was no point being afraid of the many amazing opportunities that awaited him.

As they made it through the door, Naruto was surprised by the simple furnishings on the inside of the home. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting though; perhaps diamonds and gold decorating the walls and tile. He smiled a bit, wondering if the Senju had any arrogance to their name. The Uchiha and Hyuuga certainly did.

"Ah, you must be Kaiza," a voice said from further down the hall.

Naruto nodded as they walked into a large dining room full of tables and came to encounter a man with simple features sitting at one. He had short brown hair and equally brown eyes. His skin seemed to be darkly tanned and he had a few scars running down the right side of his face. His clothes were simple as well, merely consisting of a long sleeved black shirt and long pants of the same color taped at the ankles.

The man smiled. "Heh, you kinda' look like Uncle Tobi; you'll fit in just fine, as far as appearances go."

Naruto raised his right eyebrow in confusion, wondering what the man was talking about. Kame looked down at him and snorted slightly.

"Now that you mention it," she started with a smile, "he does kind of look like him."

The man nodded and then turned to Naruto fully. "By the way, I'm Suzumo, Kame-chan's husband."

Naruto bowed to them both, trying to show as much respect as possible. "Thank you for allowing me shelter here."

The man chuckled. "There's no need for that. It's not completely uncommon for any given clan to have other people that aren't blood related join. It's mostly to keep the bloodline strong, but there are exceptions."

"I'm joining the clan?" Naruto asked in confusion. "I thought I would have to leave once I could live on my own…"

Kame smiled at him. "You have no official records, so I decided to formally adopt you to give you some. You are now Senju Kaiza."

Naruto was shocked that she would go to such lengths. "B-but isn't it a problem if I don't have any records?"

"No, not really," she replied, shaking her head. "The village was founded relatively recently. We still have people from all around fire country wishing to gain entrance and our administration is still trying to identify everyone in the village properly. It's not a surprise that some people haven't gotten their official records yet."

Naruto nodded slightly, still stunned by the turn of events. He supposed it was a good thing but it was all happening way too fast. He shook his head slightly and looked at the two people who were showing him such kindness.

"I will do my best to earn my place here," he said with respect.

They simply smiled.

Kame ushered him to his room, not before introducing him to Tsunade whom Naruto was secretly amused of. Instead of the hot tempered and powerful Kunoichi she would be one day, she was now simply a babbling infant that cooed and giggled when Kame had shown her to Naruto.

Somehow, Kame had already gotten a wardrobe set up full of clothes for him. She had told him that Suzumo had simply went to a storage room and reclaimed his old clothes when he was Naruto's age and set them up here while they were gone. Despite that, they weren't dusty at all and smelled new. He had a feeling they weren't Suzumo's old clothes.

By the time Kame finished showing Naruto around, the sun was starting to set. Some of the people returning to the compound looked at him curiously while others—the shinobi, mostly—didn't seem to even glance at him, as if they already knew why he was there.

Kame guided him along to the dining hall where many were already eating and talking quietly. In the time they'd been touring the estate, it seemed dinner had already been prepared. Kame led him through the many tables until they reached one where two men were sitting. One of them was Suzumo and the other was someone Naruto couldn't quite recognize.

He had spiky white hair and light brown eyes. His skin was pale and he seemed to have what looked like tribal markings; one strip of hazel coming up from his chin and one on either side of his cheeks. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with fishnet underneath and matching pants that were taped at the ankles like Suzumo's.

Naruto could tell he was different from the others. He possessed a unique and powerful presence and seemed to almost command respect from those around him. Despite that though, he seemed extremely calm and didn't appear to show any emotion, his face set and impassive.

Kame broke him from his silent observations. "Kaiza-kun, I would like to introduce you to Senju Tobirama, the younger brother of Hashirama-sama. Tobirama-sama, this is Kaiza-kun."

Naruto had suspected who the man was so he simply smiled and bowed, hoping not to show too much of his nerves. "Pleased to meet you," Naruto murmured and looked back up at the man.

Tobirama smiled slightly. "I was shocked when I was told Kame and Suzumo had adopted a child after having one of their own so recently, but I can sense potential in you. One day, perhaps you can give back to the village what these people have given to you."

Naruto knew what he was alluding to. Tobirama was basically asking him to be a ninja. He supposed it was to be expected, being adopted by a prominent ninja clan and all, but he was slightly surprised the man would start a conversation off with such a non-question.

Naruto nodded nonetheless. "I want to earn my place here. I'll do whatever I can."

"You want to become a ninja, Kaiza-kun?" Kame asked curiously.

Naruto nodded, smiling with a distant look. "I've seen them before. If you'll let me, I will become a ninja of this clan and do my best to pay you back for all that you've done for me."

Tobirama nodded, looking at Naruto with a slight gleam in his eyes. "I will enroll you in the new academy in a year's time. Until then, I will oversee your training."

It suddenly became quiet in the dining hall and Naruto realized that their discussion wasn't as private as he'd hoped. He looked at Tobirama with confusion, wondering why the man was taking interest in him so soon. Meanwhile, Suzumo and Kame were looking at Tobirama with shock, their eyes wide and questioning.

Naruto couldn't blame them. He was just some new kid, not even blood related to the clan, and here was the second most powerful ninja in the village declaring he would train him. Tobirama suddenly turned his gaze from Naruto and looked slowly at the other occupants of the dining hall. They quickly went back to their own conversations and the quiet was gone.

"Not that I'm ungrateful," Naruto started after Tobirama turned his attention back to him, "but…why do you want to train me?"

Tobirama leaned back slightly, a small smirk playing at his lips. "I wasn't lying earlier when I said I sensed potential in you. There is something about you, child—I do not know exactly what it is, but I can tell you have power hidden within you. I can also sense you have some kind of connection with nature, almost as if you truly are a Senju…"

The hall didn't quiet again but Naruto knew the distinct feeling of having many eyes on him at once. Most were looking at him peripherally, but some were now simply staring at him. Naruto didn't doubt that they were trying to sense what Tobirama had spoken of, trying to figure out this new mystery they had mostly ignored until now.

Naruto nodded his head after some time, resolving to simply go along with the flow of events. "Alright, I'll do my best."

"We'll start tomorrow," Tobirama declared, his tone firm. "My duties are slow coming, so I will have time."

Suzumo raised an eyebrow. "What about Hiruzen-kun and his teammates?"

"They are Chuunin," Tobirama replied. "Of course I will guide them should it be necessary, but they do not need me all the time."

Suzumo nodded and there wasn't much talk after that. Meals were served and eaten and Naruto soon returned to his room, his mind full of questions.

Naruto couldn't quite force himself to sleep that night, his mind too filled with ideas and wonder. He thought of the possibilities and things he could do to change the past so that the future might be a better place. It seemed easy when he just laid it out mentally, but he knew better. There were many millions of things that could go wrong if he made too much difference or exposed himself.

Naruto knew he would have to play it safe when his training with the future second Hokage came around. If he showed too much skill, he would arouse suspicion, and if he showed too little skill, he might disappoint the man or cause even more suspicion. He supposed he would simply follow the man's instructions to the letter. If he did everything correctly on the first try, it would probably just seem like he was some kind of rare genius.

Even that presented difficulty and many possible problems though. He sighed, knowing he would truly have to be more careful than ever during the time Tobirama trained him. He wished he had simply been allowed to go to the academy where instructors weren't likely as keen as the second Hokage and where he could explain his skills when he graduated, without suspicion.

He sighed again, knowing it would do no good to ponder all the difficulties of the coming months. Naruto turned to the side in his bed and closed his eyes, settling on thinking of what to do later. He was more of a think-on-the-spot guy anyway.

Naruto woke up dazedly, still seemingly tired from the night before, though that was only part of the reason. He had dreamt of disturbing things—great, blinding white light, his body reforming itself, and relentless pain at a certain point. He had felt the need to vomit but all he could do was heave and gasp, hoping for it to stop soon.

Naruto slowly walked toward the restroom. As much as he wanted to rest, he knew today would be busy and difficult. A good breakfast should help, he supposed.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked down at the exposed piping system below what he guessed was a sink. He chuckled at how it looked, no doubt a relatively modern invention of this time. Still, it was better than nothing. He looked around for something to turn it on with and found a lever below the sink. There wasn't anything else to start it up so he assumed the lever was its on-button.

He grabbed a stool out of the corner of the restroom so he could reach the sink, already grumbling at his short stature. Turning the lever, he was relieved that it was indeed the on-switch. He stood up on the stool and grabbed handfuls of the running water, rubbing it thoroughly upon his face and eyes. He sighed and looked up into the mirror above.

His eyes widened. Gasping, he stumbled and the stool kicked back, tumbling over. He managed to land on his feet and sighed in relief. Quickly, he remembered why he'd fallen in the first place. Naruto scrambled to retrieve the stool, setting it up quickly before once again climbing and standing atop it.

He looked into the mirror again. He groaned, grabbing his hair and shutting his eyes. "Great, more surprises, just what I needed…"

He looked at his face, now absent of his usual whisker marks, and his hair, now a startling silver-white. Not only had his body changed, but his appearance as well. The only thing that remained seemed to be his bright blue eyes and his original facial structure. Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Guess I'll just have to go along with it," he muttered in annoyance.

He had no idea how or why his body had changed so drastically. It was troubling for Naruto finding out things like this so suddenly and he hoped there weren't too many more surprises left; he didn't think his heart could take much more.

The clothes Naruto wore were simple. Both his pants and his shirt were black with gray lining and his sandals were of the same colors. Naruto was initially surprised by the fact that they fit him perfectly. In fact, he was surprised that Kame had bought all those clothes, already seemingly knowing his size and width.

He supposed she could have taken his measurements in the hospital, but that seemed an unorthodox thing to do. She had only wanted to take him in after hearing of his depressing circumstances. Naruto sighed and shrugged it off, deciding once again that he would just go with it. It seemed a trivial matter anyway.

He moved through the vacant halls, maneuvering his way to what he remembered was the path to the dining hall. He reached it and was slightly surprised to find it nearly empty. He had woken up fairly early, or at least he thought he had, and it seemed everyone else had woken even earlier.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early, Kaiza-kun," a feminine voice said from behind him.

Naruto had sensed her presence but acted slightly startled and turned around to find Kame smiling down at him, a cooing infant in her arms that Naruto recognized as Tsunade.

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing at the back of his head. "Well, I was excited to start my training with Tobirama-sama."

She grinned down at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Oh? I wouldn't be so excited if I were you. Rumor has it that Tobirama is a slave-driver when it comes to teaching. Now that he has an opportunity do some one on one with a new student…well, let's just say it will be anything but easy…"

Naruto smiled slightly, not at all afraid. "I don't care how hard I have to work…I'll never give up."

Kame looked surprised by his calm resolve but soon she smiled down at him warmly. _So young, yet such a strong will…you'll go far Kaiza-kun, I know it,_ she thought, her doubts all but gone as she stared at Naruto.

"I am glad that my judgment was not misplaced in choosing to train you, Kaiza-kun," a voice suddenly said from behind the two, managing to startle them both, even Naruto.

They turned to see the future second Hokage dressed in what appeared to be a blue training outfit. His presence was slightly intimidating and Naruto could now truly understand why he was so respected. He had all of the qualities of a leader—save perhaps some charm and charisma—and, despite his intimidation, instilled a sense of safety in those around him. It was as if one knew without a doubt that they would be fine just as long as Senju Tobirama was around.

Tobirama turned around, beckoning him to follow with a gesture and Naruto did after quickly bidding farewell to Kame. They walked in silence as Naruto followed beside Tobirama. They earned some incredulous stares from a few early-risers of the village as they walked along.

Naruto couldn't blame them for being surprised. Recalling what he looked like now, even he had to admit that he shared a pretty startling resemblance with the older man. He hoped with a small grimace that there would be no rumors of Senju Tobirama's long lost son reappearing to train under his father.

They made it to a small training field after a few minutes of further walking. Suddenly, Tobirama moved away from him to simply stare at him quietly. Naruto fidgeted slightly, unnerved by Tobirama's intense gaze. Finally, after a few minutes of this, the future second Hokage slowly began to nod his head.

"For now, I will inform you of the fundamental skills every ninja of the Senju must know. Sit," he stated, his tone strong and firm.

Naruto nodded, sitting down along with the man and waiting for him to continue.

"Every member of the Senju clan is particularly gifted in something," Tobirama started after crossing his legs. "Some are well rounded in all aspects of the ways of the ninja as well, but even they are known generally for one predominant thing. That is the reason why we pose so much danger to our enemies; it is what has gained us our standing and fame."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"A special ability of sorts," he answered. "I will give you examples. My brother is known far and wide for his powerful bloodline, _Wood Release_; something only he can do that allows him to combine Earth and Water natured chakra. I myself have also gained much notice for my particularly strong affinity to Water. My cousin, Senju Toka, is also known for being the foremost skilled genjutsu user in the world, the art of illusions. There are more examples but we will not go into them.

"I will train you with the hopes that even if you are not related to the clan by blood, you will one day be known for a great ability of your own. That is for the future though. For now, I will explain to you what chakra actually is. I will also clarify what I said earlier about bloodlines and special abilities.

Chakra is known to the general public as a mixture of physical and mental energy. That in itself is not completely true. Chakra like anything else has potential. A child training to use chakra may further his potential reserves but not necessarily his chakra reserves. The explanation of chakra most know is actually chakra potential. Chakra is made up of will, health, physical energy, and mental energy. With the way we use chakra, control is also essential. Chakra control is obtained by having an understanding of yourself and the world, whether it's conscious or subconscious. If one purposely denies what they know though their chakra goes all out of control.

Bloodlines are a mystery to all. There are many theories as to how they came into being, but no one knows for sure. At the moment the most widely accepted theory is that bloodlines are blessings and curses from the gods for the survival of descendants of consorts. Whether or not gods exsist is an entirely different debate for another day."


	2. New Beginnings

_**Note:**_

_**I've adopted this story from God Fist and will be using his first two chapters. Anything after that is my own work. Updates will be scattered so please don't ask me to do more. Reviews would be greatly appreciated but please no flames.**_

**Prologue**

Past the green of the forests and the small dwellings of the village, Naruto looked about with further, desperate confusion. He could not fathom the startling reality of his situation. Of course he could comprehend it logically, but the possibilities of his circumstances amazed him so much that rational thought almost left him entirely.

Here, amidst gallant tales of the great villages only rising some thirty years prior, or possibly even more recently, he looked with great bewilderment. He himself was in a place so familiar and yet it seemed so astonishingly foreign. He contemplated his position now with more logic, his mind finally done reeling at the awesomeness of the situation.

_My body is so small, _he thought, looking at his tiny hands with slight anxiety_, it's like I'm four or five years old…_

After waking up in the hospital—a very old-looking and apparently out-of-date hospital—he had stealthily snuck out and hidden among the crowds of people walking about in the afternoon day sun. He wasn't usually so cautious, but then again, he'd never expected to wake up in a hospital.

It was only after inconspicuously listening in upon civilian chatter that he understood what was going on. At first, he had suspected genjutsu but there was always a certain surreal quality among most illusionary techniques that Naruto had come to recognize. The vivid reality around him was definitely not a genjutsu.

Perhaps a master of the Sharingan, and its illusionary capabilities? Itachi and Madara were the only two Naruto could really grasp with certainty that had the ability of such lifelike false impressions. Sasuke was the other candidate that sprang to mind but Naruto dashed the thought immediately. Despite his prowess with illusions, Sasuke wasn't up to the level of Itachi or Madara yet, and this simply wasn't his style at all—Sasuke was much more of a direct combatant.

There was no way though that any of the Uchiha played a part in this odd turn of events. Itachi was long dead and Madara was still biding time. Naruto also had no recollection of ever being ensnared in those red, evil eyes, at least not recently.

_Am I really so far back in the past?_ He asked himself.

No answer came.

After his theories were confirmed, he'd walked around in a daze, his thoughts constantly straying from one thing to another until, oddly enough; he was back at the front doors of the hospital.

He decided it did no harm to go back to his room. Perhaps the nurses or medics would yell at him, but it was no matter. He was little more than a toddler and he could feel it in his weak limbs and virgin chakra system. He absently noted that he couldn't detect the presence of the Kyuubi.

Just another craze to add to his 'List of Insane Things'.

Things were very quiet and morose in the hospital. Ironically, in the few hours he'd been gone, no one had even noticed his absence. There was even more irony to the situation in Naruto returning to a hospital of all places. Certainly, it was turning out to be the weirdest day of his life.

But the hospital would give him more time to think about what to do. He had seen the Hokage monument—or what would one day _be _the Hokage monument—and it was now simply a mountain side. It meant he had been thrown into a time where the first Hokage was still alive. Naruto remembered one of Iruka's lectures from his academy days—one of the very few he'd ever paid attention to—and recalled that the monument had only been built _after_ the first Hokage had died. It was mostly a tribute to him, but it had soon turned into a tradition when the third Hokage had ordered that his sensei, the second, be honored in such a way as well. Many had then insisted that Sarutobi's face be built up there alongside the first and second; and so started the faces of the monument.

Some civilian had remarked—and Naruto had heard—that the son of the first Hokage was holding a celebration for the birth of his daughter. Naruto could only surmise that Tsunade had just been born very recently. This meant that he was now technically a few years older than the future Sannin. It also meant the first Hokage had already fought his legendary battle with Madara.

Naruto could now place himself perhaps somewhere in the middle of the First Great Shinobi War. He was already cursing internally for not paying any attention to Iruka's lessons on history, but at least he knew the general area on the timeline.

Before he could continue his musings, a soft female voice broke him from his thoughts. "Let's see…no name, no records, history or known affiliations…who could you be, boy?"

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the woman who had walked into the hospital room. She had gentle features and an almost charming nature about her. Naruto guessed she was very happy at the moment, or perhaps recently. She had long blond hair and wore a white dress that Naruto supposed was the uniform of the time. Her bosom was large and Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of Tsunade.

"Well, who are you, boy?" she asked again, her foot tapping impatiently.

He hadn't quite had enough time to think of what he would do now that he was in an entirely separate and almost completely unfamiliar timeline. He decided abruptly that he couldn't reply with 'Uzumaki Naruto.' He would have to appear as a separate entity, so as not to cause any unnecessary problems for himself. The Uzumaki clan was still around after all, and it would be much too risky to endanger his future self from being born. He would have to wing it and hope his story added up in the end.

"Huh? Oh…I'm Kaiza," Naruto replied at random in a small voice, surprising even himself by its softness.

Naruto remembered the stories Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami had told him about the fisherman on his first serious mission. They had spoken so proudly of Kaiza's heroics that Naruto couldn't help but secretly admire him as well. He had always tried to emulate his great qualities, not being afraid of doing what was right and smiling in the face of death.

The woman's stance seemed to change. She was now the gentle and caring nurse, doing her best to reassure her patients. Her eyes softened as she looked at him and Naruto was almost sure the woman had a soft spot for children. He would have to use that to his advantage.

"Can you tell me what happened, Kaiza-kun?" she asked gently as she came to sit at his bedside.

"I…I don't know what happened," Naruto answered, and it was true. He wasn't sure of exactly how he'd ended up in the past.

The nurse nodded in understanding. "We found you near the hospital in a side alley. It looked as though you'd hit your head so that might explain you not remembering what happened. Can you tell me where you live or where your parents are at the moment?"

Naruto looked down at his lap in depression. "I…I don't live anywhere. There once was a lady that took care of me, but I don't know where she is anymore."

Naruto looked up slightly to see if she'd bought his gamble. He was successful, it seemed. The woman looked positively mortified. Her face was grim and Naruto could almost taste her pity.

"I…I see," she said softly.

She couldn't fathom the thought of a child so young having to fend for himself on the streets from all of the dangers and obstacles that no doubt faced him on a daily basis. It wasn't in her nature to turn a blind eye on something like this and soon a raging determination could be seen as her face set and her eyes became sharp and strong.

"I'll be back," she suddenly said very stiffly and left in a brisk pace.

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of her sudden actions but he sincerely hoped they boded well for him. He sighed tiredly and lay back to stare at the blank white ceiling. He still had some thinking to do.

Naruto sputtered as the woman—now identified as Senju Kame—dragged him along. After arriving some two hours later at his hospital room, she'd quickly told him to come with her. She had of course given him a change of clothes and ordered him in them quickly before taking his arm and dragging him out of the hospital toward places unknown.

"W-what are you doing, Senju-san?" he managed to say after matching her pace.

"Call me Kame, or Mother if you prefer. I am taking you to my home where you will live with my family until it is decided that you are fit to sustain yourself on your own," she said resolutely, her face high and her tone crisp.

"W-what!" Naruto stuttered out in response. "You don't have to do that, Kame-san! I'm fine on my own!"

She took notice of his squirming and thought he was frightened. Her pace slowed and she looked down at him now with sadness. She knelt before him so that they were eye to eye and grabbed his shoulders gently.

"I know this is strange and very different for you, Kaiza-kun," she started, her voice sincere, "but as a mother, I cannot simply allow you, a child no older than five, back on the streets to fend for yourself. I have talked with my husband and he agrees with me. He wishes to meet with you as soon as possible."

Naruto's eyes watered slightly at the utter kindness of the woman. He knew of the common man's capacity for kindness, just as he knew of his potential for cruelty. It stunned him to be on the receiving end of such kindness, and he felt not a small bit of guilt at lying to bring it about. During his true childhood, he was completely unaccustomed to such things and so when something like this happened, it always made him feel light and content. He turned his head down to shadow his face but didn't refuse her offer of compassion.

Kame smiled, an understanding gleam in her eyes. "Now let's go. I have to introduce you to my new darling daughter, Tsunade-chan."

As she started again to drag him along, he made no outward gesture at the coincidence of this truly being the mother of Tsunade. He simply sighed internally in annoyance and felt almost as if the gods above were laughing at his unique circumstances, amused and entertained.


End file.
